doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:7ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xochitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Luis Alfonso Mendoza |adaptador_music = David Bueno |produc_musical = José Antonio Macías |estudio_mezcla = Diseño en Audio |produc_ejecutivo = Mariana de la Laguna |sincronia = Angel Vilchez |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-presente (USA) 2016-presente (Latinoamérica) |episodios = 40 }}La séptima temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs se estrenó el 2 de octubre del 2015 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel, 'y finalizara a mediados del 2017. En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estrenó el 16 de agosto del 2016, por el canal de cable: '''Disney Channel Latinoamérica. '''Esta compuesta por 40 episodios. *'Temporada anterior:Anexo:6ta temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' *'Temporada siguiente:Anexo:8ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs Producción El doblaje se mantuvo en el estudio de Sensaciones Sónicas, siendo una de las temporadas que se mantiene actualmente al aire, para mantener al estudio activo. Irwin Daayán confirmo en su cuenta de twiter que el doblaje de la temporada empezó el 21 de mayo del 2016, y el continuara siendo la voz de Pat Johnsons, tras haber regresado en la sexta temporada, y se mantendría al mismo reparto de la temporada antes mencionada. La temporada se mantendría con la dirección de Xochitl Ugarte, pero para esta temporada, dicha actriz decidio mantener el nivel de calidad del estudio, llamando a Alan Prieto y a Luis Alfonso Mendoza, para que se encargaran de la adaptación y traducción de la temporada, ya que en palabras de Xochitl, "el doblaje tendria mas calidad con ellos a su lado". Asi mismo, desde esta temporada, la adaptación músical comenzaría hacer echa por David Bueno, lo que explicaría el nivel de calidad en las canciones de la serie, a comparación de temporadas pasadas. Durante esta temporada, es notable destacar algunos datos: *El elenco original de la franquicia comienza a participar en la serie desde esta temporada, ya que anteriormente Xochitl Ugarte había dicho que el elenco original estaría en la serie, pero realizando personajes episódicos y voces adicionales. Se puede decir que el elenco se turno para participar en la serie conforme avanzaban la temporada, teniendo a Marlin Stevan (Remor Dinote) desde el episodio 2, a Angel Vilchez (Pat Johnsons), José Antonio Macías (Robin Jhonsons) y Laura Torres (María Johnsons y en esta serie, Patty Russo) desde el episodio 8, a Dulce Guerrero (Margarita Dinote) desde el episodio 17, a Óscar Flores (Buck Hateports) desde el episodio 22 y a Luis Leonardo Suárez (Soler) desde el episodio 24. *En la versión original inglesa de la serie, y desde esta temporada, Garry Marshall deja de doblar a su personaje del Dr. Weisberg, a quien doblo durante 6 temporadas, debido a su fallecimiento el 19 de julio del 2016. El solo dobló al Dr. Weisberg en el episodio 3 de la temporada. Cuando se retiro de Disney, el personaje quedaria ausente en la temporada. Cuando Garry falleció, desde esta temporada, el personaje pasa hacer doblado por Clancy Brown, en adelante. *Desde esta temporada, se empieza a sobre-usar al actor Manuel Campuzano, haciéndolo participar ininterrumpidamente en casi todos los episodios. Sin embargo, se cree que a partir del episodio 22, el actor dejará de ser sobre-usado y empezará a participar en la serie con menos frecuencia. *Dado a que se encontraba muy ocupado laborando para otras empresas, Germán Fabregat no pudo doblar a Momma Dino durante las grabaciones, siendo sustituido por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. Sin embargo, a partir del episodio 12, el actor regresaría a la serie, pero haciendo voces adicionales. *Por razones desconocidas, Ulises Maynardo Zavala deja de doblar al Jefe de la Policía en esta temporada, a quien había tomado desde la quinta temporada. En su lugar, al personaje le es cedido un actor desconocido. Desde esta temporada, se integran actores como José Ángel Torres, Alejandro Villeli y David Martínez. Asi mismo, se integra el actor de doblaje mas reciente: José Villanueva. El 23 de noviembre del 2016, David Bueno reveló en su facebook que el doblaje de la temporada fue detenido, dado a que después del estreno del episodio Reparando el auto-lavado en Latinoamérica, la serie quedó en un hiatus (igual que en Estados Unidos), aunque el actor aseguró que ya han doblado la temporada hasta el episodio 21. Posteriormente, Irwin Daayán reveló que a partir del 30 de diciembre del 2016, el doblaje fue retomado, y comento que, a pesar de dejar de doblar a Pat Johnsons para las nuevas entregas de la franquicia, el continuara en esta serie doblando al personaje. Así mismo, desde el 2 de enero del 2017, la serie volvió a emitir episodios en Latinoamérica. Reparto Personajes episodicós 'Episodio #1 - The Easter Island (La isla de pascua)' Sinopsis: En otro de sus intentos para apoderarse de Su Su Isla, Robín envia a Margarita y Buck a una isla misteriosa, que se conoce como la isla de la Pascua. Tras enterarse de esto, Remor y Pat van a su rescate. Mientras tanto, Lila tendra una cita, que se hara en Pizzarriba, y Speedy lo ayudara. 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla a Momma Dino. *Cuando Buck corre despavorido de los totems que estan a punto de caer encima de el, sus gritos no son doblados y se deja la voz original de Tom Kenny. *Es la primera vez que participa Mauricio Pérez en el doblaje de la serie. *José Arenas dobla a las murallas parlantes con el mismo tono de voz de Jake de la serie animada de Cartoon Network: Hora de aventura. 'Episodio #2 - Garage Sale (Venta de garaje)' Sinopsis: Harto de toda la basura de Pat, Remor decide hacer una venta de garaje para que los vecinos puedan comprarlos. Sin embargo, Pat al enterarse de eso, se rehusa a que vendan sus cosas, pero Remor mantiene su desición de venderlas, lo quiera o no. Mientras, Margarita lleva a Lila a un coliseo en donde se realiza patinaje sobre hielo y quiere que el patine ahi, para que demuestre que puede ser su mejor amigo. 'Trivia' *Marlin Stevan (voz original de Remor Dinote) participa en este episodio, haciendo a uno de los patinadores que se burlan de Lila. Cabe aclarar, que aunque la dirección pasara en manos de Xochitl Ugarte, aun asi, la misma directora no permitio que el reparto original regresara, ni siquiera Marlin, manteniendo al elenco nuevo de la serie, pero dandoles participaciones extras al reparto original, como se ve en este episodio. 'Episodio #3 - Dog's Forgetful (Perro Desmemoriado)' Sinopsis: Tras un paseo por la avenida de Europa, Lila choca accidentalmente el carro alegórico de Pat contra un arbol, haciendo que pierda la memoria, asi que Remor, Pat y Ramir deben hacer de lo que sea para que la recupere. Sin embargo, Lila, de un momento a otro, termina enamorandose de Ramir, perdidamente. 'Canciones' *'Pat Jehneson (volumen 2) (Fantasias Animadas)' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) *'Amado y deseado' **Mariana de la Laguna (Cantante del bote) 'Trivia' *En la versión original, este es el último episodio donde el Dr. Weisberg es doblado por Garry Marshall, debido a su retiro de Disney en octubre en 2015, y su posterior fallecimiento el 19 de julio del 2016, siendo también su única participación en esta temporada. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla al empleado de la agencia de carros alegóricos con un tono de voz parecido al de Rene Lozano. *Este es el primer capitulo de la temporada, en el que no participa Manuel Campuzano. 'Episodio #4 - Copies of false restaurants (Copias de Restaurantes Falsos)' Sinopsis: Debido a que Speedy cerro Pizzarriba para irse del país y regresar en 2 años, Remor, Pat y Lila deciden ir a un restaurante de pizza, para disfrutar de la comida que esta ofrece, pero luego Pat empieza a sospechar de que las pizzas que se venden ahi, estan podridas. 'Episodio #5 - New Restaurant (El Nuevo Restaurante)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat van a la inaguración del nuevo restaurante del Supermercado de Europa (debido a que el viejo restaurante fue cerrado hace 20 años), que resulta ser un restaurante chino. Sin embargo, Remor se apetece tanto por la comida que se vende, que termina subiendo de peso y se convierte en un peligro para Europa. 'Trivia' *Arturo Cataño dobla a Remor, cuando este se convierte en un gigante chino. Es la segunda vez que Arturo Cataño dobla a un personaje, cuando este esta en un estado enloquecido o enfadado, siendo la primera ve en la serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, 'cuando doblo a Spyke, al volverse un dragon enojado. *No se pusieron subtitulos para traducir las lineas de la mesera del restaurante chino. *En el momento en que Robin sale volando de la casa de Pat y de su helicoptero, sus gritos no son doblados, y ni mucho menos son oidos. Este fue un error en el doblaje, indirectamente mencionado por Liliana Barba (en su personaje de María Johnsons), al preguntarle a Pat, porque Robin no grito cuando lo lanzo. 'Episodio #6 - Terror Tales of Europe VI (Cuentos de Terror de Europa 6)''' '''Sinopsis: En camino a una mansión embrujada, Remor, Pat, Lila y Speedy (este último solo esta temporalmente) deciden contar historias de terror. 'Trivia' *Las risas del fantasma no son dobladas. *Cuando Remor y Pat salen de la casa, dicen: "¡Santo niño de atocha, salvanos!", siendo la segunda véz que se hace referencia a esta figura religiosa, siendo la primera véz en Dinosaurs 3. 'Episodio #7 - Intellectual Game (Juego Intelectual)' Sinopsis: Remor adquiere tras la ganga de una rifa, un juego de construccion, solamente para intelectuales. A Pat le da tanta curiosidad el juego, que también obtiene uno, solo que para mas intelecutales. Sin embargo, como Pat es todo lo opuesto a una persona intelectual, el juego le provocara una furia incomparable, solo con el fin de construir lo que se ve en la portada la caja. Mientras tanto, Speedy, junto a Ramir, intentara terminar un juego de construcción muy antiguo. 'Trivia' *La canción del episodio no es doblada. *El Cartero del episodio, solo hace murmullos, que por razones desconocidas, no son doblados en su primera emisión, pero en sus posteriores emisiones, sus murmullos si son doblados. 'Episodio #8 - Skates Season (Temporada de Patines)' Sinopsis: Remor, Pat, Margarita y Lila van al coliseo de Europa, en donde se realiza el famoso patinaje sobre hielo. Pero es ahi, cuando Margarita, con el fin de hacer a Lila alegre y concentrado, mete a Remor a la pista de hielo, por lo que el debera pagar las consecuencias. 'Trivia' *Es la primera participación de Angel Villanueva Toro en el doblaje de la serie. *Es la primera véz en toda la serie que Laura Torres hace personajes episodicos. *José Antonio Macías dobla al patinador malo/burlon #2, con un tono similar al de James. *Por error de mezcla, algunos loops del boletero no son doblados conforme la sincronización labial. 'Episodio #9 - Can you invite me to an end deat? (¿Puedo tener una cita contigo...riesgosa?)' Sinopsis: Pat invita a Patty a una cita en Su Su Selva, para demostrarle que es extremo. Pero este no sabe que esta llevando a Patty y a el, a una misión suicida. Mientras tanto, Remor y Lila pasan tiempo juntos. 'Trivia' *Segundo episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Arturo Mercado participa en la serie por primera véz. 'Episodio #10 - Give me my money (Dame mi dinero)' Sinopsis: Remor tiene una deuda con Pat, asi que tiene que pagarle su dinero pendiente. Sin embargo, el mismo no sabe que Pat gasto el dinero en golosinas de una maquina de chicles. ¿Como podra decirle la verdad a Remor de forma muy indirecta? 'Canciones' *'Cuando estas en la deriva (Fantasias Animadas)' **Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) 'Trivia' *Por razones desconocidas, los gritos del cajero del banco no son doblados. 'Episodio #11 - Overdue Christmas (Navidad Atrasada)' Sinopsis: Cuando por alguna razón, la navidad es atrasada en los suburbios, Pat decide ir al Polo Norte para hablar con Santa sobre este predicamento. Aunque Remor tiene una mejor idea que no involucra al gordito navideño. 'Episodio #12 - Being Music (Tar Ser Música)' Sinopsis: Tar Ser Hierro va a tocar en "Cuarto de la Marise", un gran concierto, dado a su deseo de ser músico y compositor. Sin embargo, los problemas llegan cuando Pat es su líder y lo manda de la peor forma. Mientras tanto, Remor va con Ramir, a un coliseo donde se realiza una carrera de motocicletas, siendo Remir el principal competidor. 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio, Germán Fabregat vuelve a participar en el doblaje de la serie. *Esta es la primera participación de Alejandro Villeli en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #13 - Otherwise Bowman (De lo contrario, hay un Arquero)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat van a un partido de futbol, donde participan varios jugadores de futbol "famosos" (según Pat). Sin embargo, todo sale mal, cuando no se sabe el destino de los jugadores, dado a que un arquero le manda tarjetas rojas a los jugadores, para su propio beneficio. 'Trivia' *En la versión original, desde este episodio, Clancy Brown empieza a doblar al Dr. Weisberg, en remplazo de Garry Marshall, tras su fallecimiento. *Esta es la primera participación de David Martínez en el doblaje de la serie. *Este es el tercer episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla a un integrante del publico del partido, con un tono de voz parecido al de Buck Hateports. 'Episodio #14 - Dinosaurs Hollywood Movies (Películas Hollywoodense de Dinosaurs)' Sinopsis: Remor y el resto de la pandilla va a Hollywood, para ver la primera película exhibida en un cine hollywoodense, pero es ahí, cuando, por accidente, Pat se vuelve una estrella de cine. Mientras tanto, Robin quiere conseguir una red poderosa con el dinero de María, Margarita somete a Lila a una silla giratoria mientras juegan tenis, y Buck quiere que este primero se coma la fruta podrida que el esta vendiendo en un puesto. 'Trivia' *Unos gritos de Remor no son doblados. *En algunas escenas, se nota como la voz de Luis Alfonso Mendoza es alterada digitalmente para sonar mas juvenil. *Mauricio Pérez dobla al taxista con un tono de voz similar al de Donald Trump. *Los ruidos de Lila y Robin al casi vomitar, cuando Buck quiere que coman la fruta podrida que vende en su puesto, son mas graves en la mezcla final. 'Episodio #15 - Dino Flower (Flores para Dinosaurios)' Sinopsis: Remor tiene que encontrar la flor mas hermosa de Europa, para darsela a Ramir en su aniversario de 5 años. Mientras tanto, Momma Dino hace exactamente lo mismo, solo que para Buck, en conmemoración por ser el mejor aventurero de Su Su Selva. 'Trivia' *Pese a que Germán Fabregat participa en el episodio, no retoma su papel de Momma Dino, siendo doblado aun por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. *En contraste a los episodios anteriores, este episodio conto con una mejor calidad en su doblaje, buenas traducciones, cierta creatividad y un mayor numero de actores en el reparto episodicó, todo gracias al buen trabajo de dirección, por parte de Xochitl Ugarte. *Si consideramos que al principio del episodio, Remor habla con el constructor de la calle que estaba en reparación, esta seria la primera véz que Marlin Stevan intercatua con Luis Alfonso Mendoza, siendo que ambos hacen la voz de Remor. 'Episodio #16 - The Awesome untold story of Europe (La Asombrosa Historia Jamás Contada de Europa)' Sinopsis: Aprovechando que Remor se encuentra aburrido y quiere averiguar como fue Europa en el pasado, Pat decide contarle la historia jamás contada de Europa, pero María también lo haría, provocando una pelea de cuentos, donde Pat se termina llevando toda la atención. 'Trivia' *Es la primera vez en toda la serie, que Liliana Barba y Mariana de la Laguna Jr. hacen personajes episódicos. *Por primera vez, Memo Aponte Jr. (que se encargaba de los insertos en la franquicia original) realiza personajes episódicos. *Liliana Barba estuvo estudiando sobre la historia de Europa en Wikipedia, demostrando porque razón supo doblar a María en este episodio, algo similar hizo Jannie Haada en la versión original. *A pesar de que en la versión original, el aldeano #2 de 1906 y su esposa eran doblados por Tom Kenny y Tara Strong, en la versión latina, en vez de que Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza y Mariana de la Laguna hagan a los personajes, estos son sustituidos por Manuel Campuzano y Liliana Barba respectivamente. *Este es uno de los muchos episodios donde no participa Alejandro Urbán, quien confirmo que no asistio a la grabación de este episodio, dado a que Lila no aparece en el mismo. 'Episodio #17 - Reaping the car wash (Reparando el auto-lavado)' Sinopsis: Cuando el auto-lavado de Europa se encuentra en pésimas condiciones, Pat se ofrece a repararlo, pero resulta que repararlo y hacerlo un mejor auto-lavado no sera tarea fácil. Sin embargo, Remor, al ver que Pat podría darle un mal manejo al auto-lavado, este decide repararlo de la forma más "moderna" posible. 'Trivia' *Al igual que en el episodio antepasado, en la escena de la noticia de Pat reparando el auto-lavado, se puede ver una interacción entre el Reportero de Noticias y este último, siendo la primera véz que Angel Vilchez e Irwin Daayán interactuan, siendo que ellos hacen la voz de este último. *Desde este episodio, Dulce Guerrero hace voces adicionales. 'Episodio #18 - Alexandra Dance (Alejandra Bailarina)' Sinopsis: Alejandra quiere aprender ballet, por lo que Pat es convocado por ella a través de una carta para que sea su profesor, así que Pat le enseñara a Alejandra el verdadero arte del ballet, de la forma mas natural posible. Mientras tanto, Margarita y Lila van juntos a un partido de baseball. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Pascual Meza y Eduardo Vallejo en el doblaje de la serie. *Los gritos, tanto de las personas que ven el partido de baseball como la presentación de baile de Alejandra, no son doblados. *Es la segunda vez que Pat usa el modismo "Ay, mamacita linda" (originado de Sensaciones Sónicas), la primera vez fue en el episodio 4 de Lego Dinosaurs, serie doblada en Diseño en Audio. *En la escena en que todas las bailarinas se presentan como "Las Chicas Bailarinas" cuando terminan su baile, ellas dicen ser "Las Dance Girls" (el nombre en inglés del grupo), pero ya cuando se muestra el logotipo del grupo, a este si se le llama por su nombre en español. 'Episodio #19 - See you sooon friend (Hasta prontooo amigo)' Sinopsis: Cansado de vivir con Remor por nunca tomarlo en serio y considerarlo un patán, Pat se larga de la casa y se va a vivir con Lila, provocándole mas de un solo problema a este último. Mientras tanto, como sugerencia de Speedy, Remor decide hacer su casa una casa de soltería, aprovechando la ausencia de Pat. 'Canciones' *'Amor de Dinosaurios (Fantasías Animadas)' **Mariana de la Laguna (Margarita Dinote) y Circe Luna (coros) 'Trivia' *La actriz que dobla a Siligita es la misma que dobla a Jessica Space Strong en The Genius Show. *Angel Vilchez uso en este episodio, un tono de voz mas seco al doblar al Reportero de Noticias. 'Episodio #20 - Pat and Underfist and iron (Pat y el puño de acero metálico)' Sinopsis: Durante un viaje por carretera que conduce hasta el desierto, Pat llama a Tar Ser Hierro "un puño de acero metálico", el cual este ultimo toma como insulto y decide darle una lección. 'Trivia' *Este es el cuarto episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. 'Episodio #21 - Date Discharged (Cita desastrosa)' Sinopsis: Pat invita a Patty a una cita en el Cuarto de la Marise, donde necesitara la ayuda de Tar Ser Hierro. Mientras, Lila intenta hablarle a su nueva vecina, de la que se enamora perdidamente. 'Trivia' *Gerardo Reyero dobla a Tar Ser Hierro con un tono de voz mas agudo y neutral. *Esta es la primera participación de Dan Osorio en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #22 - Walking the planet (Hablando del planeta)' Sinopsis: Remor se encuentra aburrido nuevamente (principalmente porque no hay señal de televisiva), así que para entretenerlo, Pat decide contarle la historia del Planeta Tierra, pero María nuevamente trata de hacer quedar a Pat como un mentiroso, contándoles a Remor y Pat sobre la extinción de los dinosaurios. 'Trivia' *Este es el segundo episodio donde no participa Alejandro Urbán (dado a la ausencia de Lila en el mismo). *Los leones de la primera historia de Pat no son doblados. *Desde este episodio, Óscar Flores hace voces adicionales. 'Episodio #23 - Easy vs. Difficulted (Facilidad vs. Dificultad)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat hacen una apuesta para ver quien pasa un día lleno de facilidad y dificultad a la vez, llevando a Pat y Lila a tener un día en el centro comercial y a Remor y Ramir tener una cita romántica. 'Trivia' *Este es el quinto episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Es la primera participación de Rossy Aguirre y Sergio Gutiérrez Coto en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #24 - Surgery (Cirugía)' Sinopsis: Luego de ver una cirugía realizada por el Dr. Weisberg en una sala de operaciones hacia el Jefe de la Policía, Pat se obsesiona con realizar una cirugía similar, siendo Lila la victima. Mientras tanto, Remor trata de no oír la palabra "cirugía", la que siempre le provoca un desmayo tonto, cada vez que la oye. 'Trivia' *Este es el sexto episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Algunos loops de Alejandro Urbán como Lila son echos como la voz de Pants. *Desde este episodio, un actor desconocida dobla al Jefe de la Policía. 'Episodio #25 - The last chance to surprise Lila (La última oportunidad de sorprender a Lila)' Sinopsis: Remor, Pat, Margarita y Buck usarán su ultima carta para hacer del día de Lila el mejor día de su vida. Sin embargo, aun muy a pesar de sus intentos, Lila tendrá mas suerte que la que tienen sus amigos, haciendo que cambie su vida por completo a partir de ahora. 'Trivia' *Aunque Germán Fabregat había vuelto a doblar a Momma Dino desde Dinosaurs: Dinosaurios vs. el Diamante (película basada en la serie), para este episodio, el papel sigue en manos de Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. *Durante una escena, un inserto del episodio es echo con la voz de Alejandro Urbán. *En el partido de baseball, hay una recreación de una escena de Rebanada de Domingo por la Noche de la segunda temporada. Para esta ocasión, Irwin Daayán doblo a Pat con un tono similar al como le dio en ese mismo episodio. Lo sorprendente es que cuando Pat se ríe del beisbolista, dicha risa es un archivo de voz de Rebanada de Domingo por la Noche, solo que mas ligera. *Este es el séptimo episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano, siendo también el tercero consecutivamente. 'Episodio #26 - Gold Man's Great Adventure (La Gran Aventura del Hombre Dorado)' Sinopsis: Pat le roba a Lila su estatuilla dorada (hombre dorado según el), y la manda a una isla llena de esas estatuillas, así que Lila debe ir por ella, encontrándose luego con una civilización de sobrevivientes que también buscan estatuillas. 'Canciones' *'La canción sin nombre (Fantasías Animadas)' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) 'Trivia' *Como en el episodio Flores para Dinosaurios, Germán Fabregat participa en el episodio sin doblar a Momma Dino, con el papel aun en manos de Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. *Cuando Remor y Pat se sorprenden al ver la estatuilla dorada de Lila, el suspiro de este primero es dejado en inglés. *Como una broma en el doblaje, cuando Remor se da cuenta de que Pat le robo la estatuilla dorada a Lila, dice: "¡Voy a convertir a Pat en un pretzel humano!", que es una frase heredada de la serie animada de Nickelodeon: The Loud House, doblada en SDI Media de México. *Este es el octavo episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano y el cuarto consecutivamente. 'Episodio #27 - Super Dinosaurs (Súper Dinosaurios)' Sinopsis: Pat juega con Remor (aunque no quiera) a ser superhéroes que protegen la ciudad de Europa de las fuerzas del mal, enfrentándose a villanos como el Dr. Maldad (Lila) y el Dr. Roca (Robín). 'Trivia' *Para este episodio, la nueva voz del Jefe de la Policía es mas grave. *En la versión original, los ruidos que hacia Remor (asimilando que es un Súper Dinosaurio) eran piezas propias del episodio, mientras que en el doblaje, son cambiadas por melodías de Superman. 'Episodio #28 - Two Dinosaurs and on Doctor (Dos Dinosaurios y un Doctor)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat van a una revisión médica con el Dr. Weisberg. Sin embargo, cuando el se da cuenta de que Pat ha estado comiendo lombrices y hasta hizo que Remor se comiera uno a la fuerza, le tocará hacer una operación que involucrará a los 2 amigos en serios aprietos. 'Canciones' *'Dinosaurio Deprimido (Fantasías Animadas)' **Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino) y Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) 'Trivia' *Tercer episodio donde Alejandro Urbán no participa (ya que Lila esta ausente). *La forma en que José Villanueva dobló a las lombrices es similar a como dobla a Larry el castor en Dinosura. *Germán Fabregat retoma finalmente a Momma Dino desde este episodio, luego de retomarlo anteriormente en Dinosaurs: Dinosaurios vs. el Diamante. Posteriormente se sabría que los episodios La última oportunidad de sorprender a Lila y La Gran Aventura del Hombre Dorado se doblaron paralelamente antes de la película. 'Episodio #29 - Ask Robin (Respóndele a Robín)' 'Episodio #30 - Terror Tales of Europe VII (TBA)' 'Episodio #31 - Robots and Dinosaurs (Robots y Dinosaurios)' 'Episodio #32 - The price of contempt (Un precio despreciable)' 'Episodio #33 - Presumptive Motorcycle (Motocicleta Presuntiva)' 'Episodio #34 - Buck's Legion (TBA)' 'Episodio #35 - Wealthy Showman (TBA)' 'Episodio #36 - Jungle's Problems (TBA)' 'Episodio #37 - Margaret's Last Life (TBA)' 'Episodio #38 - Rock Scandal (TBA)' 'Episodio #39 - Prehistoric for 15 minutes (TBA)' 'Episodio #40 - Ancient History (TBA)' Véase también *Dinosaurs (Franquicia) *Dinosaurs (película) *Dinosaurs 2 *Dinosaurs: Remor Gigante *Dinosaurs: El Capitulo de Halloween *Dinosaurs: El Capitulo de Navidad *Dinosaurs 3 *Dinosaurs 4 *Dinosaurs 4.2 *Dinosaurs 4.3 *Dinosaurs 3D *Dinosaurs 4D *Dinosaurs: El Monstruo de la Jungla 3D *Dinosaurs: Atrapados en el Congelador *Dinosaurs: La Batalla Final *Dinosaurs: Duelo de Tritones *Dinosaurs 5D *Dinosaurs 5 *Dinosaurs Bonus *Dinosaurs: El Segundo Capitulo de Halloween *La Dinospectacular Navidad de Pat Johnsons *Dinosaurs: A La Fuerza *Dinosaurs: Remor vs. La Verdad *Dinosaurs: Remor y el Castor *El Show De Dinosaurs *Dinosaurs 6, el continente de papá *El Día de San Valentin de Dinosaurs *Dinosaurs University *Pat Dodgers *Las Aventuras de Lila Dinote *Dinosaurs: La Gran Aventura y Busqueda del Huevo de Chocolate Dinote *Lego Dinosaurs: Aventura en el Subterraneo *Lego Dinosaurs: El Tesoro de Barba Johnsons *Lego Dinosaurs *Dinosaurs: Dinosaurios vs. el Diamante *Dinosaurs y la WWE: Lucha Libre en Europa *Lego Dinosaurs: Navidad Constructiva *Lego Dinosaurs: Año Nuevo Prehistórico *Dinosura *Dinosaurs: Un Nuevo Viaje Comienza Categoría:Temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs Categoría:Temporadas de series de television